A Day Out With The Difficult Twin
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Luna and Rolf take Lorcan and Lysander out to Diagon Alley so they can collect their Hogwarts Supplies, and It all goes well until the end when It comes time to take a look at the wands.


AN: Written for Camp Potter: Tech Discovery; Write about Lorcan Scamander :) I just have one concern about this story, and I fear It's kind of boring. Any advice? A review would be appreciated :D

* * *

Two pale little hands grasp their mother's soft but firm hands, the two little boys identical in every way are trying to wriggle away in order to look at everything this new and exciting place has to offer. They both just turned 11 last June and it was now mid-July.

Their dad was with them as well which surprises the entire family including their mother, last night in the humid rain he knocked upon the peeling door and just shows up unannounced. He was on a three month trek through the Muggle territory called the Alps, hoping to find new creatures and species among the icy mountains.

"Lysander, Lorcan, would you please just be still my loves? I will bring you around every shop we can, but your Hogwarts letters are the priority. After that we'll visit Florean's Ice Cream, does that sound good?"

They both stop their pulling at almost exact same times and show identical looks of bewilderment in their wide glacier eyes. They nod in unison.

"You boys, I haven't seen you in so long it's almost as if I've forgotten how much you really are twins in every aspect. You aren't alike, but at the same time you very much are." He crouches down to get on their eye level hoping to instill some father/son bonding into them before they leave for school, and away for months,"I just want you to know that I love you and that when you head off for school, I'll write to you this time, I promise. I'm proud of the way you two have grown up."

Lysander smiles widely and suddenly wraps his father in a hug,"Dad, I have missed you! You missed one time when Lorcan tried to play Quidditch with Louis, and Louis pulled such a good technique that Lorcan crashed into a tree and broke his left arm!" And then -"

Lorcan just stands back with his arms over his chest not quite ready to forgive their dad for his absences all the time.

Luna's only admiring the time they have with Rolf because they don't get this very often, and interrupting it would be a sin, and nothing else could help the prideful swelling of her heart.

"Alright boys," She sing-songs. "We've have lot's to be done today, the first stop on our list is Gringott's!"

They walk past many other shops in order to find the grandiose,snow white building with golden trim, towering over everything else in the back like a looming but beautiful shadow. It didn't shadow anything though, more over it seems to cast it all in light.

Lorcan and Lysander walk a little behind their mother and father but not too much, because they might get into trouble.

Quickly arriving to the wizarding bank they go inside and give the goblin their key and take the winding cart to their family vault. They were a pureblood family and have been for centuries, so theirs was closer to the underground.

Unlocking the vault Rolf fills four perfectly sized dragon skin satchels (a gift from Hagrid last year) with Galleons and sickles.

"Wow dad, that's a lot of money!"

Smiling wide Rolf shakes his head,"You are young but remember money isn't everything. The small slice of money we have is enough to be comfortable in our own house, that's all. It's your mum you should be thanking, she earns all the money here writing for the Quibbler."

Both boys run over to their mum and hug her around the knees,"Thanks mum! Can I buy something from Weasley's Weazes?"

Lorcan steps back to peer at his mum answering his brother's question, would she allow it? Knowing very well, that he'll be bringing those products into Hogwarts?

Luna laughs,"I don't think one Weasley product would be much of an issue, but here's the catch ... You have to find your own way to sneak it past filch."

They leave Gringott's and grab their cauldrons from Potage's and then sit through half and hour of robe fitting in Madame Malkin's. Next came Wiseacre's Wizarding equipment where Rolf helped the boys find their telescopes and brass scales.

"Mum, can we please go home now? I'm really tired,"Lysander was dragging his feet at least five feet behind the rest of them. Lorcan just a little perkier.

"Ly, we only have two more things left!"

Luna nods her head at the younger of the two and continues vaguely,"Just one more place to go, and the most exciting in my book."

-x-

The sharp bell rung above them as the threesome came into the vacant, dusty shop. Rolf went to save them a seat at Florean's.

They were met with a stringy kind of guy who Luna knew was not Ollivander, who is still in hiding, but he has glasses that sit at the edge of his nose, with bifocals. His hair used to be brown but it's extremely faded to a salt and pepper look.

"Good morning! How can I help you today? Are you two looking for wands," The guy in his fifty's gestures at the twins.

Lorcan and Lysander step forward a little shyly. The salt and pepper man who's name tag reads 'Mr. Alexander' peers over his glasses at them replying smoothly and sharp,"Okay, I'll get the wands you two wait here."

Lorcan waits until the man is gone and then snarks,"As if we would go anywhere else ..."

"Lorcan, that's not nice, give him a chance," Luna scolds. "After this we'll be getting ice cream and then going home, it's been a busy day, I understand that we're all a little cranky. No need for your sarcasm here, unless of course you don't mind a wonky wand."

"Can they really give you a wonky wand?" Lysander taps his chin.

Luna's eyes go all unfocused as she remembers Ron Weasley's wand in second year, the rumors were going all around the school that he'd broken it trying to enchant that flying car they'd flown to school. Luna wasn't friends with them that year, but she was still there. She remembers Neville Longbottom's wand, that used to be his father's and it didn't perform half as well for him as his new, second wand did.

"Here we are." The voice exclaims bringing Luna back to the present, her dreamily expression morphs into concern. "I got just the three that might do the trick"

He gives one wand each to the boys and asks them to give it a swish. Lorcan's wand makes the wandmakers ink bottle spill out onto the floor, and Lysander's breaks the poor guy's glasses. Which Luna quickly repairs with Occulus Repairo and a quick apology.

They move through three wands when Lysander reaches for a Maple and Unicorn which seems to emit the room in honey syrup fragrance, and shoot yellow sparks.

Next up is Lorcan, the younger of the two but very particular about his belongings, he approaches and takes the black wand suspecting it to be none other than ivory. With a swish and flick motion, boxes of many wands soar out of their little cubbies and attach themselves so they can stick to the roof.

Lorcan places that one back and chooses five more wands before Lysander asks if he can go and find their dad. Luna says yes and finally sits down on the bench behind her, worrying will do no good but she cannot help it.

picks up the last which seems to be a Walnut wand, very suitable in her humble opinion.

"This is a Unicorn core, Walnut wand 11 inches and quite supple. A great wand for those who value intellect and life long companionship," The wandmaker strides over to Lorcan's side eyes wide with anticipation, apparently the harder it became for him to find a wand, the more excited Mr. Alexander became.

Lorcan swishes the wand and a feather quill floats along gracefully like a ballerina and trails itself under Luna's chin and across quickly, tickling her. She laughs musically and the feather drops to the floor. The wand seems to sigh in relief spurt out three short sparks and rest in Lorcan's hand peacefully. If it could have curled up and taken a snooze it would have.

Both a proud Luna and smiling Lorcan leave the shop paying for their items, and meet up with the other two members of their happy family. Just as it should be, Lorcan is more of a mommy's boy anyways.

"What wand did you get Lorcan?" Lysander tries to peer into the plastic bag with both of their wands tucked away.

"I've gotten walnut and unicorn hair, 11 inches, and supple. What about you?"

Lysander's eyes reach his eyes,"Almost the same! I received elm and unicorn hair, 11 inches and unyielding."

Luna goes and get's two ice creams for the three of them and herself, upon returning she sees the cutest picture perfect moment of her children on each leg of their father's looking up at him making a silly face, even Lorcan seems to have forgotten his resentment.

She hands out all the ice creams and sits beside her husband. Both parents smiling down at their two sons, so excitable about their school year and they both know this is just the beginning of their adventures.


End file.
